


Four Makes A Family

by belizafryler



Series: More Than The Luthor Name [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (though they are going to be doing it legally too), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption (though probably illegally), Big Sister Alura Danvers, Dumpster Baby, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Parent Alex Danvers, Parent Kara Danvers, Parent Lena Luthor, Parent Lyra Strayd, Parent Maggie Sawyer, Parent Winn Schott Jr., Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winyra, graphic depictions of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: When three more babies are found in dumpsters, the DEO is quick to act.





	Four Makes A Family

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have baby fever mr policeman i don't know what you're talking about
> 
> also
> 
> this is my 100th fic. ever. i am SHOOK. ya'll i'ma be here for a while.

Alura was now a year and some months old. She was more alert, perhaps, than other babies her age, but that wasn’t exactly unheard of. Especially when you considered how smart her mothers were. Lena and Kara were forever talking to the toddler, happily babbling about this or that that had happened during their days.

Lena was at L-Corp with their daughter one morning, Kara busy at CatCo, when they got the news. Three more babies had been found in dumpsters around town. Alex and J’onn had chosen to contact Lena first, knowing that the CEO of a major company could afford to handle the financial cost of secretly adopting three more kids into the families of DEO members. Because they weren’t about to let these babies — Alex had said they couldn’t be more than six months old— go into the foster care system. Like Alura, they deserved better.

“Well, first of all, do any of them share DNA with Alura?” Lena asked breathlessly, adjusting Alura on her hip-- the little girl cooed at the sound of her name, looking up with alert green eyes. “Secondly, has Kara been contacted? And finally, who’s taking the babies home?”

“One of them shares DNA with Miss Danvers, Lena.” J’onn answered formally. It had only taken him months to get him not to use ‘Miss Luthor,’ but Lena appreciated it nonetheless. “The other two, a boy and a girl share no DNA. Supergirl’s on her way,” he continued.

Winn finished: “And Lyra and I are taking one of them home. I already cleared it with her, and with big boss man here.” he grinned, clapping J’onn on the back before wincing and backing away slowly.

“Maggie says we can have one,” Alex offered. “At least temporarily. We’ve been talking about having another baby, but this is… rather sudden.” she made a face.

“Lena, what do you think?” Kara asked, out of breath as she made her appearance all kitted out in her Supergirl uniform.

“I think you and I should take the one who shares Lulu’s DNA,” Lena blurted out. “I mean, that’s her blood. We can’t separate them, you know?” she murmured, handing their daughter off to her other mother to peer through the clear glass wall that separated them from the babies.

“We’re naming ours Ella.” Alex announced, peering over Lena’s shoulder. “She’s going to be so happy here.” she sighed out. “At least, I hope so. Can you believe we’re really doing this?” She asked rhetorically. No one seemed to deem it fit for an answer.

“Dustin Schott.” Winn offered, grinning as he looked down at the baby boy who began to fuss. “Bossman— if I stop calling you that, can I go in and calm my son down?” he requested. Then he pulled a face. “My son. Are we sure this is a good idea?”

Kara grinned, “I think it’s a great idea. Both yours and Lena’s. Alura deserves as much of her family as we can give her.” Kara asserted. “And you’re going to be an amazing dad, Winn. Really. If you’re not, I promise to punch you in the face.” she offered helpfully. Winn went white.

“Let’s just go meet our sons, and Alex’s daughter.” Kara rolled her eyes, laughter in the blue flecks as she hugged her friends.

Winn walked through the door, shaking slightly as he picked up the boy that they were calling Dustin. The boy that would be HIS SON as soon as he and Lyra signed the papers. It was surreal in the best kind of way.

Alex, too, was having many emotions run through her as she held tight to the only girl in the trio. “So what are you naming your baby boy, Kara? Lena?” Alex asked, spinning around with her daughter happily.

“Well…. We named Lu for my moms,” Kara hesitated, looking at Lena. “What do you want to name him, babe?” she asked.

Instantly, Lena gave her a brilliant smile. “I want to name him Calvin. We’ll call him Cal for short,” she added. “Our babies will be of the El house, won’t they Kara? Cal-El and Alura-El. You deserved to raise Superman. I’m not saying things could’ve been different -- I mean they definitely would’ve! But I’m saying…. Do you want to raise a Cal this time?” she offered.

Alura fussed slightly as her mother put her on the floor, but when she was squashed between both her mothers legs, she didn’t complain. She held tightly to both their legs. “Mama, mommy…..” she whined.

Kara pulled back from the lung crushing hug that she was giving Lena. “I’d love to.” She whispered. Then bent down to Alura’s level. “What is it, angel? Do you want to meet your brother, huh? Is that it?” she asked, tickling her daughter’s chin.

“Brother?” Alura asked in confusion, green eyes sketching a perfect picture of puzzlement.

“Your baby brother, dearest. This is Calvin, but we’re gonna just call him Cal, like you’re our Lu.” Lena assured her, kissing their daughter’s head as she scooped Calvin up in her arms. She bent down and let Alura peek at the blue bundle of blankets.

“Brother Cal.” Alura nodded sagely, smiling at her mothers before peeking down at the brother she’d secretly coveted.

“That’s right. And these are your cousins…. Ella and Dustin. We’re gonna have lots of fun with all five of you, huh?” Kara chuckled. 

“Jamie’s going to be so excited.” Alex agreed. “I can’t wait to introduce her to these angels.” she sighed dreamily, tilting her head slightly.

“Family. We’re a family,” Alura pronounced clearly, hugging tight to Kara’s legs. “Stronger together, Mama?” she asked.

“El marayah, my darling.” Kara promised. “We’re even stronger now that we have all of you.” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
> https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
